Dictionary - Updated 6/09/2016
Abrosexual- Sexuality is in a constant state of fluctuation AceFluxsexual- Mostly ace, with occasional moments of sexuality Aegosexual- feeling attraction or desire only for situations that does not involve oneself; previously known as autochorissexual Akoisexual- the feeling of attraction but not wanting it reciprocated or losing it when it is reciprocated; used as an alternative and potentially less problematic form of lithosexual/lithoromantic Aliquasexual- not normally feeling attraction, but feeling it on occasion under specific circumstances Amicussexual- when you’re attracted to people you’re platonically attracted to Amorplatonic- experiencing romantic attraction but only wanting to be in queerplatonic/quasiplatonic relationships Allosexual-Not asexual, Apothisexual- Sex repulsed asexual. Androsexual- Attracted to men/masculinity. Androgynosexual: Being sexually attracted to both men and women, specifically to those with androgynous appearances. Ambisexual - A term to describe someone who's sexuality spans multiple terms. Eg A Demisexual person who is also pansexual Arospike/Acespike: feeling no attraction except in occasional bursts of intense attraction and then plummeting back to no attraction Asexual - Umbrella term as well as a sexuality. Associated with a lack of sexual attraction. Autosexual-Sexually attracted to yourself only, similar to semisexuality Bellussexual: having interest in conventionally sexual things yet not desiring a sexual relationship; part of the ace spectrum Bisexual- The sexual attraction for at least two genders Boreasexual- An exception to your sexuality. Eg, a straight woman experiencing attraction to a single other woman Cassexual- feeling utterly indifferent towards sex and believing its not important Ceasesexual- usually being allosexual yet occasionally feeling a sudden loss of attraction and then returning to normal Cersexual - Sex positive asexuals, may be willing to participate in sex with a partner. Occasionally used as a term for asexuals who are not antisexual. Ceterosexual- the feeling of attraction towards nonbinary people; replaces skolio- because “skolio” means bent or broken and implies that nonbinary people must be fixed; this is reserved for trans/nonbinary individuals because cis people were judging nonbinary people based off of presentation alone Culparomantic: feeling romantic and platonic attraction at the same time Cupiosexual/Kalossexual- Feels no sexual desires but wishes to participate in sex, maybe to please partner Demisexual – an individual who does not experience sexual attraction unless they have formed a strong emotional connection with another individual. Desinosexual: when one does not experience full-on sexual attraction, but experiences “liking” someone instead of desiring an actual relationship, at which point the attraction goes no further Duosexual- having two or more well defined orientations that you switch between Heteroflexible- Those who are heterosexual but have and/or are open to relationships with the same gender. Heterosexual- Straight. Attracted to the opposite gender. Homoflexible- Those who are gay but have and-or are open to relationships with the opposite gender Homosexual- Attracted to members of the opposite gender/sex. Gay/Lesbian Hyposexuality - Low sex drive, may be associated with a medical issue or side effect of medication. Or may be used in place of GreyAsexual. Iculasexual: being asexual but open to having sex Idemsexual: being able to categorize others as having either a platonic or sexual attraction based on outside factors yet feeling no difference in the type of attraction Intrasexual- Someone attracted to those within the same 'system' as them with each individual defining their system, may be race, occupation, first language Finsexual- feeling attraction to fem(me) identifying people Fraysexual- Experiences sexual ideas and fantasies targeted towards an individual that fade upon meeting them GreyAsexual-Mostly ace, may experience low levels of sexual attraction Gynesexual- Attracted to females or femininity, perhaps non-passing transmen ect Lamvano- feeling no desire to do sexual things to someone, but wanting to be on the receiving end; opposite of placiosexual Lithsexual/akoisexual- Experiences sexual attraction for individuals with no desire to participate in sex Masexual- feeling attraction to men Medsexual-Sex-indifferent asexual Minsexual- feeling attraction to masculine identifying people Multisexual- attraction to more than one gender Neusexual- feeling attraction towards people who are genderless Ninsexual- feeling attraction towards androgynous identifying people Nocismasexual- feeling attraction to everyone except cis men because of associated oppression Nomasexual- experiencing attraction to every gender except for self identifying men Novisexual- feeling complicated attraction or lack thereof in such a way that it is difficult or impossible to fit into one word or term Novosexual- Someone who experiences sexual attraction change based on their gender identity. Important for genderfluid individuals. Nowosexual- experiencing attraction to every gender except for self identifying women Omnisexual- Feeling attraction to everyone but gender is a factor in the relationship Penultisexual- feeling attraction towards every gender except your own Phallosexual- Someone who is attracted to persons of any gender who have male genitalia. See Androsexual. Platonisexual- Someone for whom there is no difference between platonic and sexual emotions Polarsexual- feeling either extreme attraction or intense repulsion Polyamory- A person who can be sexually and romantically attracted to multiple people. Do not confuse with Polygamy. Polysexual- Similar to bisexual, but not acknowledging that there are only two binary genders, not pansexual, as that is every gender, polysexuals may be attracted to many but not all genders and see a divide. Pomoseuxal-Post Modern sexual. Believes that 'labels are for soup cans' and that the words used for the different sexualities are interchangeable. Under pomosexuality a straight man may call himself a lesbian ect Pansexual- Attracted to all genders without seeing lines that define different genders or gender expressions . Genderblind. Placiosexual- Desire to perform sexual acts on another with no desire for reciprocation Presexual- a placeholder term for someone who doesn’t think they’ve experienced enough attraction to know their orientation Proquasexual- feeling attracted to feminine people when you yourself are feminine Proquusexual- feeling attracted to masculine people when you yourself are masculine Queer-not-straight Quoisexual- Queer. Not knowing where one fits on the DSG spectrum due to lack of education or lack of accommodating terminology Reciprosexual- Experiencing sexual urges only when it is known that an individual desires them Requiesexual - Like an introvert but with sex Sanssexual- when there’s no trend line in the attraction one feels, it just does what it does Sensusexual- an orientation that is based off of sensuality as opposed to romance, sexuality, etc; different from sensual orientation; when romantic or sexual type pleasure is derived from sensual acts or situations. Semisexual-A form of asexuality, where the person has a sex drive but does not want to act on it, may masturbate but not want a partner Sapiosexual- A non-sexuality thanks where the person is supposedly attracted to intelligence SGL- Same gender loving. Used for LGB black people who don't want to use european terminology Skoliosexual-Person attracted to non-cisgender people (genderqueer and transexual ect) Spectrasexual- Attracted to people who fall within a spectrum of genders and/or sexes. Thymsexual- feeling attraction which varies depending on emotional state Volitsexual- feeling attraction that is not directed at anyone in particular Womasexual- feeling attraction to women Yonisexual- Someone who is attracted to people of any gender who have female genitalia. See Gynosexual.